Máscara
by Gray-Lillium
Summary: ADV: YAOI. TamakixKyouya. Tamaki se siente usado por su compañero, sin embargo no puede resistirse aloqueudssabenperoquenopuedoponeracá debido al gran amor que siente por Kyouya, sentirá este lo mismo?...


Estimados lectores y lectoras, espero que disfruten de la historia que viene a continuación, pero antes debo advertirles que el contenido puede ser un tanto explícito, así que solicitaría que las personas sensibles a las escenas de sexo se abstengan de leer. De lo contrario, que no diga que no ha sido advertido

-Yaoi (la verdad no sé bien si sea lime o lemon… aún no conozco la diferencia, quien me explique se gana una pepita de oro! xD)

-Tamaki x Kyouya

-Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Eso es todo. Gracias

* * *

**Máscara**

Era una tarde helada, habían pasado más de dos horas según lo acordado y todavía no llegaba, sentado frente a una taza de café esperaba el joven de cabellos rubios mientras simulaba ver caer la lluvia. El vapor emergente de la taza bailaba al compás de las gotas que caían contra el pavimento, el viento movía las hojas armoniosamente. Todo a su alrededor era un espectáculo maravilloso, sin embargo, él continuaba con la mirada perdida y la cabeza llena de pensamientos desoladores.

-Hoy tampoco vendrá…

Siete semanas esperando, su aroma ya había desaparecido de las sábanas, ya ni siquiera podía recordar sus caricias y la soledad lo atormentaba al punto de la demencia. Se recostó, el frío era insoportable mas la soledad y el vacío al lado de su almohada eran peores.

-Maldita sea, en qué estaba pensando… ya ni siquiera sé que hago acá. No no… está todo bien, simplemente se retrasó porque… ya sé! Debe estar preparándome una sorpresa y… si me pongo mal arruinaré todo.

Las horas seguían pasando y por más que trataba, el joven no podía convencerse con esas ilusiones tan básicas e infantiles.

Agotado, atormentado, confundido, las lágrimas venían intrusas y repudiables, no quería llorar, pero la espera ya era agonía. Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente hasta que perdió la noción de su existencia y despertó con un rayo de luz que llegaba justo a su rostro.

-Creo que por hoy simplemente dejaré de pensar y seré un objeto más de esta habitación… - Volvió a perder la conciencia. En sus sueños sólo había sombras, todo estaba oscuro, agobiante, ninguna luz por ningún lado, pero de pronto aparecía él, le sonreía y entonces la habitación se iluminaba completamente… él era simplemente su universo, su vida, corrió para alcanzarlo, pero a medida que avanzaba la figura se desvanecía y…

-Despierta… -Un susurro en su oído lo devolvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos. Ya no había sombras aunque el sol se había ido hace horas. Sintió una leve presión contra su cuerpo y el susurro se convirtió en un suspiro ahogado. El frío ya no existía.

-Volviste… Kyouya… -Susurró el muchacho.

-Creo que la espera valió la pena –Dijo volteándolo y procediendo a desabotonar su camisa. Comenzó a besar suavemente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, luego estos besos comenzaron a volverse húmedos hasta llegar a desenfrenadas mordidas. Tamaki ya no podía aguantar los deseos de lanzar un gemido mientras Kyouya llegaba a su garganta dando pequeños mordiscos. Empezó a bajar de nuevo, esta vez no volvió a subir, comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones a medida que continuaba con sus eufóricos besos.

-Kyouya, qué haces! –Exclamó Tamaki, escandalizado.

-Sh… silencio, estoy harto de tener que escucharte hablar…

-Pero…

-Pero sin embargo, –Lo interrumpió- no me molestaría escucharte con otras manifestaciones. –Rió mientras continuaba los besos.

-Kyouya… no!! …. No…. Ah… qué… ah… esto… está mal…

-Entonces me detengo –Dijo jadeando

-… no

-No? -Sonrió

-No por favor… sigue Kyouya –Suplicó con cierto pesar por no poder resistir la tentación a la que se veía sometido.

-Debería darte vergüenza –Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa mientras encontraba sus labios con los de él convocando un tierno y cálido beso. Sus dedos no podían dejar de tocarlo y esto parecía no molestar

-Kyouya…

-No hables más y date la vuelta…-Jadeó. Se inclinó sobre Tamaki y le separó levemente las piernas para poder introducirse en él. Gentilmente al principio, mas luego no pudo contenerse y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Los gemidos ya eran gritos por parte de ambos. Kyouya se acercó al oído del rubio y comenzó a lamerlo mientras jadeaba lo cual inevitablemente excitaba más al joven. –Te gusta, no?

-Sí… pero

-Pero nada –Dijo aumentando la intensidad

-Esto no…

-shhh…

-Kyouya por favor, detente.

-Es que no te gusta?

-No es eso… por favor –Insistió sin poder contener los gemidos. –Es que… simplemente… no es como esperaba que fuera – Susurró

Kyouya se detuvo. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó fijamente durante varios segundos mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Comenzó a reír.

-No puedo creer lo que dices, Tamaki. Jamás esperé una reacción así de parte tuya.

-…

-No será que… no me digas que te estás enamorando! –Cesó la risa y un tono de seriedad se apoderó de él –Quita esos pensamientos de tu cabeza… recuerda que las vacaciones están por terminar y tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer…

-Trabajo… cierto – Dijo completamente desanimado

-Hey! –Kyouya se acercó al joven y tomó su rostro con una ternura forzada -… trabajo es trabajo, en una semana más comenzaremos, quiero que tu rostro esté lleno de vida y tu cara llena de risa. Como siempre ha sido y como seguirá siendo. –Dicho esto comenzó a besarlo y a abalanzarse sobre él. Tamaki aceptó sus besos sin titubear, pero sin reprimir las lágrimas.

Esa sería otra de esas largas y cálidas noches que simplemente quedarían en su memoria como el momento en que sus esfuerzos eran realmente remunerados.

En el fondo estaba conciente de que Kyouya lo utilizaba en todo momento, sea para trabajar o para darle placer, pero a él no le importaba, porque sabía que cumpliendo con sus peticiones, él siempre estaría a su lado.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente Kyouya no se encontraba a su lado, se había ido antes del amanecer. Sólo había dejado una nota que decía: _"No olvides limpiar las sábanas y cerrar con llave cuando te vayas, fue suficiente por estas vacaciones."_

Tamaki sonrió y procedió a realizar la tarea encomendada, luego se sentó a planificar las actividades para el año mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

Al terminar abandonó el departamento y cerró con llave, tal como pidió su amante. El sol brillaba como nunca, comenzó a cantar en voz baja mientras contemplaba el paisaje; la vida era hermosa y todos debían compartir ese sentimiento con él, aunque por dentro estuviese destrozado clamando por un poco de humanidad.

Continuó cantando para evitar pensar…

¿FIN?

* * *

Bueno, ustedes deciden… la idea era escribir de forma que pudiese quedar como one shot o que pudiese tener una continuación. Depende de ustedes, si fue de su agrado, me encantaría poder seguir esta historia. Si no, bien, por lo menos me quedará un lindo one shot para el recuerdo.

Gracias por leer. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, siempre es bueno recibir críticas constructivas (no destructivas) con el fin de mejorar y lograr su deleite.


End file.
